Punch presses are comprised, generally, of a ground supported base, a frame positioned on the base, and a crown positioned atop the frame. A set of dies are mounted to the frame and are used to produce the desired, usually, metal product. The die set includes a male and a female die. Due to the high forming forces necessary, it is critical that the frame and crown be accurately aligned with the base so as not to damage the dies or cause the press to fail. An additional problem is that the repeated use of the dies causes die wear which may result in parts which are not conforming to the desired specification.
In view of the above, a new and unique means for aligning a punch press frame and crown atop a punch press bed and a means for compensating for die wear is necessary.
Previous punch press alignment mechanisms have involved the use of keys positioned between the various members to be aligned. The accurate positioning of such keys was costly and time consuming.
Additionally, shims have been used to adjust for die wear but no such similar means was provided whch accurately remotely adjusted the dies.
Additionally, removeable shims were used to adjust for die wear, but no automatic shimming means has been available.